


El Hilo Rojo

by Husha_Husha



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husha_Husha/pseuds/Husha_Husha
Summary: Ilya Koslov aparece otra vez en la vida de Katarina Rostova poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba. Ella sabe porque está ahí. Pero no está segura si su amigo de la infancia está dispuesto a convertirse en el hombre que ella aborrece. Raymond Reddington.¿Será ella capaz de reconocerlo debajo de esa piel que no es suya?
Relationships: Katarina Rostova/Ilya Koslov, Raymond Reddington/Katarina Rostova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	El Hilo Rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que vi algunos capítulos de la quinta o sexta temporada (no recuerdo cual fue) y me topé con el episodio donde Katarina e Ilya urden el plan para que este último se convierta en Reddington.  
> De ahí surgió la necesidad de escribir esta historia.  
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Jon Bokenkamp. Solo los tome prestados.

Sentada a los pies de la cama del hotel Katarina Rostova se permite un momento de tranquilidad, se permite contemplar un futuro donde pueda estar tranquila, protegida y segura.  
Y aunque sabe que en algún momento va a tener que huir porque seguirá siendo una traidora ahora tiene a Ilya.  
Ahora tiene una promesa, un pacto que durará toda la vida y la seguridad que había estado anhelando en aquellos duros meses donde su prioridad era Masha.  
No sabe bien como expresar su gratitud a lo que Ilya está haciendo por ellas porque comprende que en el momento que ha aceptado ser Reddington nunca más va a dejar de serlo.  
Ilya está sacrificando su vida, está renunciando a su futuro, a su reputación e incluso a ella.  
Pero es un riesgo que él está dispuesto a correr y se lo ha dejado en claro desde el momento en que el crucigrama llegó a su oficina hasta ese instante en que agarro su cintura antes de que decidiera saltar por la ventana de aquel mismo hotel.  
Esas son las cosas que hacemos por amor piensa Katarina.  
Y ella está dispuesta a todo para mantener segura a su familia que ahora también incluye a Ilya.  
Porque si algo ha hecho en esos últimos meses es aceptar que siempre ha amado a Ilya.  
Y no es el hecho de aceptar, es más bien dejar de enterrar un sentimiento que siempre había ocupado su corazón y que por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerle a Ilya ella había terminado por enterrar en el fondo de su corazón dedicándose a trasnochar perdida muchas veces en un vaso de wiski o ron que hacían de sus insomnios torturas donde no podía evitar anhelar que aquellos brazos y esos labios fueran los de él.  
Ningún dignatario ruso o americano y ni siquiera el mismísimo Reddington habían podido hacerle olvidar a Ilya.  
Y aunque este último aseguraba que Katarina amaba a Reddington ella sabía que hubiera necesitado cientos de años para poder olvidar a Ilya y otros tantos para amar al hombre que en un principio no había querido al bebé que llevaba en el vientre.  
Por eso cuando la tomaba cerraba los ojos y dejaba que los recuerdos de la única noche que habían compartido juntos la guiarán a su clímax donde se mordía los labios para que el nombre de Ilya no se escapara de sus traicioneros labios como una plegaria. Y aunque Reddington se esforzará en conquistarla descubrió con el paso del tiempo que ella no era ni de él ni de todos los hombres con los que habían estado.  
Ella le pertenecía a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos brillantes que insistía en esperar a Rostova en la banca de ese café parisino de tarde en tarde donde él le había prometido que sería su lugar seguro, un lugar donde podía encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, donde podían planear una vida o una escapada en escasos quince minutos.  
Porque los dos eran el uno para el otro, porque estaban destinados a ser esposos, amantes, amigos y padres.  
Porque después de todo el hilo rojo existía y estaba atado a sus meñiques a pesar de todas las vueltas que había alrededor de tantos lugares y gentes.  
Porque ese hilo la mantenía segura de una manera que Katarina aún no lograba entender.  
Porque siempre que la situación se iba al demonio Ilya estaba al final de ese hilo.  
Era como un sexto sentido que ellos poseían.  
Y eso reafirmaba la teoría que tenía Katarina de que todo estaba por mejorar ya que por fin se habían encontrado.  
Ahora la fe en que podrían tener una vida tranquila los tres juntos le hacían querer continuar con ese plan que podía ser tanto su descenso como su ascenso.  
\- Voy a extrañar tu voz - susurra Katarina aferrada a Ilya en la penumbra de su cuarto a unas horas antes de que este se someta al primer tratamiento que no dejará nada del hombre que siempre ha querido.  
\- Voy a extrañar el brillo de tus ojos, la forma en que te ríes, o como vibra tu voz en mi espalda cuando me dices lo hermosa que soy, voy a anhelar esa arruga en tu frente cuando te concentras, o esa sonrisa que tienes solo para Masha, o la forma de tus labios, todos tus gestos, todas las miradas, las arrugas alrededor de tus ojos cuando sonríes o ríes, voy a extrañar tu nariz, tus cejas o como se ven tus pestañas cuando les da la luz, voy a extrañar los lunares de tu cuello y las pequeñas pecas en tu nariz, pero sobre todo, voy a extrañar tu voz Ilya Koslov- le dice Katarina viendo directamente los ojos del hombre que Reddington había mandado matar en un ataque de celos al descubrir que Katarina también visitaba el café aunque de manera encubierta solo para poder ver a Ilya y encontrar así la fuerza de espíritu que necesitaba para seguir adelante.  
Ella ya no estaba preocupada o angustiada, el destino podría mandarles lo que quisiera pues al final de todo Katarina Rostova si iba a amar a Raymond Reddington en esta vida y de alguna manera eso era todo.


End file.
